


Betrayal

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Nygmobblepot friends with benefits AU [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ew, F/M, I really am, M/M, Nygmobblepot, bye, im sorry, isabella was in this, no actual smut but I still made it mature for mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: When Oswald finally gathers the courage to ask Ed out he comes home late with a familiar looking woman.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I’m sorry
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I told you they’d -eventually- get a happy ending.
> 
> Today is not that day.

Months went by and Oswald still hadn’t lost sight of hope.

 

‘ _Did you mean it? Do you really love me?’_

 

‘ _No_ _I_ don’t _think so.’_

 

Hope was all Oswald needed to keep himself holding on to the idea of more than just a friendship and quick fuck with Ed.

 

Tonight was the night, Oswald was sure of it. He had asked Ed to pick up a bottle of wine so the two could have dinner. Oswald was going to tell him. He was going to tell Ed he loved him. Oswald had practiced telling him from across the table all night, waiting for Ed to come back with the wine. Then he kept waiting... and waiting... and waiting... and waiting...

 

Oswald began to lose faith and a pang of worry shot through his mind that maybe, just maybe Ed had gotten hurt or worse. Soonenough Ed came through the door... With a woman. A woman with platinum blonde hair who seemed to be a cheap imitation of Kristen Kringle, Ed’s accidental dead ex.

 

Ed was smiling and cheerful. He didn’t seem to notice Oswald as he gave the foul hussy a long kiss. Oswald‘s stomach turned into a painful pit of Infuriating disgust. His heart shattered in a matter of a few meager moments.

 

Ed didn’t love him, he never loved him. Or did he? Oswald didn’t know anymore. Who was Oswald to him? They made a habit sleeping together after every encounter for a few weeks now for God’s sake! What were they? Was this just a sick and twisted joke?

 

 

Ed was none the wiser to Oswald’s anger when he noticed Oswald and being to introduce her to him. “Oh, Oswald, this is Isabella. I hope you don’t mind her joining us. I’ll even get her a plate!”

 

Oswald was screaming in rage and fury internally whilst maintaining the illusion of a calm composure. “Why of course she can!”

 

Oswald pulled a chair for her as Ed went to get her a plate. Isabella sat down and thanked the both of them.

 

Oswald didn’t even bother saying grace, as soon as he got his food, he started eating. The table was silent except for Ed and that woman whispering and laughing together. Who gave them the right?

 

“Oswald are you okay?” Ed’s voice rang across the table. Oswald looked up, moving the food on his fork in boredom.

 

“Why yes, Ed. _Just wonderful...”_ Oswald drawled, taking a bite of his meal and an unapologetic gulp of his wine. He flashed a sarcastic smile their way.

 

“There was something you said you wanted to discuss, correct?” Ed asked.

 

“Oh, I’ll ask later, I’d hate to talk about boring mayoral things when your girlfriend is present.”

 

Isabella waved her hand and smiled. “Oh, don’t worry, It won’t bother me.”

 

“No really, it’s more of a private matter.” Oswald replied.

 

Isabella soon finished her meal. “Well then, I don’t want to intrude. Good night Ed, and it was nice meeting you Oswald.” She got up, kissed Ed’s cheeks, and left.

 

 

“Oh boy! She sure is a catch!” Oswald chimed, downing his third glass of alcohol in on swig. “Did you purposely decide to date your deceased ex’s doppelgänger?”

 

Ed smiled. “Fate is on my side, don’t you think? What I delightful coincidence, she’s brilliant, Oswald!” Ed moved his seat to sit right next to Oswald while conversing.

 

“I’d argue that fate isn’t on your side, friend.” Oswald began. “Have you told her about us yet? What will she think after she realizes you’ve been screwing the mayor? What will that do to our reputations? Are we going to stop ‘experimenting?’”

 

“Oswald, I never said I wouldn’t get a date. I’m not planning on telling her though and of course not! What you and I do, it sets us free from judgement of others. We’re friends and we trust each other. I still need that release with you.”

 

“Alright, then.” Oswald huffed. “But when both of our reputations are ruined, I’m telling Gotham city news that this is your fault!”

 

“Oswald!” Ed gasped, standing up, heading to the room’s exit. Oswald followed him, catching Ed by the soft fabric of his clothes and pulling him back and almost making him fall.

 

“How long have you even known this tramp?” Oswald interrogated. Ed turned back. “I just met her, but why does it matter?”

 

“Ed, don’t leave!” Oswald begged, “I thought we had something. I’ve known you for so long and you can’t run off with some stranger!”

 

“I can do what ever I want, Oswald! You don’t control me!” Ed had a angered glint in his eye. “And for your information, what we share is a friendship!”

 

Oswald laughed. “Don’t lie to yourself Ed, our friendship ended the moment you asked if you could kiss me. You threw our friendship out the damn window! Friends don’t just fuck for the hell of it, Ed! How could you even say that after all we’ve been through?”

 

“I can’t deal with you right now!” Ed grabbed his coat and left. “I’m going to findIsabella!”

 

“Fine!” Oswald screamed.

 

Oswald was ready for murder, but murdering a person’s girlfriend isn’t something that would make someone fall in love with you. Even if Oswald was as discreet as possible, Ed was bound to find out one way or another.

 

Although, there w _ere_  other options...

 

There were other options indeed. Options that took the passive road instead of angering Ed even more.

 

He had a plan...

 

.

 

That night Ed stayed with Isabella. He couldn’t sleep because the voices in his head made him question his stance with Oswald. Maybe he really did love him. Ed didn’t know what to think of that.

 

He couldn’t possibly love him. Those feelings in his chest that he felt whenever they were together was just intrigue, excitement even. Not love. Not contentment. Ed was sure. But could it be?

 

The shadow of The Riddler appeared from across the room.

 

 

 ‘ _Yes_ _you_ _idiot_ _admit_ _it_ _to yourself!_ ’

 

He told his mind to shut up but it didn’t stop.

‘ _if_ _you_ _set_ _me_ _free_ , _you’d_ _know that!”_

 

But no, Ed and The Riddler were not the same person. Though the reality was that _they_ _were_.

 

Maybe Ed _really_ _did_ _love_ Oswald.

 

He’d ponder the thought later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooooooooooof! hope you liked it leave a comment if you wanna tell me what you thought, I love your feedback! :) the last part is coming very soon! Thanks to my beta reader!


End file.
